


When Worlds Collide

by Azubuike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: Merlin Emrys gets the chance of a lifetime when he is accepted into Camelot Acadamy. The best private school in London, with the help of his Uncle Gaius; a professor at the school, Merlin gets a full ride. But can Merlin handle the struggles of private school life, or will the pressure come crashing down on his shoulders?All Characters belong to BCC Merlin.





	1. Moving out, and Coming In

**Author's Note:**

> All of this could not have happened without my awesome beta reader Kadithelazyfoodie.

The cold wind nipped at Merlin's ears as he carried the last box to his Uncle's car. It was the last day of summer vacation, and his last day living in Ealdor. His Uncle had twisted the arm of Headmaster Pendragon, and he was accepted into Camelot Academy. Which was the most pristine private school in the country; meaning that he would have to leave Ealdor and move to London. A spark of excitement went through him everytime he thought about the school, only to have guilt came and punch him in the face when he looked at his mother. Merlin was all she had, their father had left her before she even realized she was pregnant; now he was leaving. He turned to look at, finding his mother standing on the front porch with a wrapped box in her hands.

"I thought we agreed that I didn't need anything else." Merlin said walking up to her. She just gave him one of her loving smiles and handed him the box. Gently, Merlin removed the lid to find a bright red scarf inside.

"I thought that you could use a new one.Thought it would remind you of me." His mother's voice was soft and gentle; carefully, she removed the scarf from the box and put the new one on him. Merlin's hand went up to touch the soft material of his scarf, that of course was nice and snug around his neck.

"Like I would ever forget you," Merlin said before wrapping his arms around his mother, bringing her close, "I won't go if you don't want me too. I can stay." Merlin's voice was weak and shaky.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't let you go? Merlin, you are going to do such great things. I know it, ever since I first held you. I could feel it in my bones, besides Ealdor was never your home."

"You're my home." Merlin said looking at his mother, trying not to cry.

"You are going to get into that car and show the world what you can do. But you will write and you will call, Merlin I swear if you even miss a single day I will take a train their myself to whack you upside the head"

Merlin let out a small chuckle, " I promise."

"Merlin, my boy, we must be on our way if we want to make it there at a decent hour." Uncle Gaius voice cut in from where he was standing by the car.

"I'll be right there," Merlin called as he pulled his mother in for one last hug, " Love you, mum."

"I love you more." She said hugging her son back with all of her strength. Finally, Merlin pulled back and gave her one last smile, before he went bounce off to the car.

"You look after that troublemaker Gaius!" She called waving goodbye. Gaius just laughed as he waved, getting in and starting the engine. Merlin watched his front porch all of the way until the hill began to cover up his little town. He finally turned around to look at the open road ahead of them, taking in a deep breath.

"You'll do fine, my boy, I know you will."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Merlin mumbled.

"It's because we have faith in you. Your mother's right, you will do great things, just get out of that big head of yours."

"I've never been without her. And she's never been without me."

"You two are both much stronger than you believe. You must have faith."

Merlin just nodded as he let the soft hum of the motor drift him off to sleep. When he awoke it was already 6 p.m. they had been in the car for over 3 hours. They had just entered the heart of London, the school was only 10 minutes away, a feeling of nervousness sent itself in Merlin's gut. He felt as if was going to puke, his heartbeat could be heard in his ears. It only got louder as they entered the grounds of the school.

The school itself was massive, it held over a thousand students. It was made of an off-white stone, pillars so tall it looked as if it could be a castle. He saw students walking around the grounds, boys, and girls in rich red uniforms. Boys with grey button downs, black slacks, and rich red jackets with a golden dragon on the pocket. Girls in grey sweaters, black skirts, and the same jackets. Merlin was so caught up in the serene that he didn't notice the car stop and park, until his uncle had shut the door. Merlin immediately jumped in his seat and hurriedly unbuckled, luckily getting out of the car without falling on his face. A few kids stopped to look at him with pointed looks, but most of them just walked on like he wasn't even there. Out of nowhere Gaius produced a cart and started putting Merlin's boxes on it. Merlin quickly jumped into action and started helping. His hand shaking a mile a minute, like the klutz he was he dropped a box and books, went scattering everywhere. He mentally cussed to himself as he bent down to pick up his things. He was too busy trying to stop the heat he could feel spreading across his face, he didn't notice two girls standing in front of him holding some of his books. Looking up he was met with the two girls faces; one smiling at him and the other smirking.

"I think these belong to you. Good choices, I'm a big fan of Markus Zusak myself. I'm Gwen Coulby." She said with a smile. Gwen had a head of dark curls that matched her dark skin tone. Her eyes were kind and gentle. Gwen carefully set the books into the box and stuck her hand out. Merlin took it and smiled back, "Merlin Ambrosius."

The one with the smirk put the books back and stepped forward. Looking at Merlin from head to toe, scanning him. She intense green eyes, dark wavy hair that framed her face, and her skin was snowy pale. After a couple of seconds she spoke, "I'm Morgana Pendragon."

"You must be Professor Gaius's nephew. He said you were coming." Gwen said.

"Umm.. yep. That's me." Merlin said, he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks again.

"Merlin, we need to start to take your things to your room. I have somethings I still need to finish before classes start,"Gaius' voice chimed in as he looked at Merlin, "Oh, hello girls. How are you?"

"We're both doing well professor" Gwen answered, "If you want we can show Merlin to his room and around the campus, It would be no trouble."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. He's staying in the west hall, room 213," Gaius answered as he handed Merlin his key, "Have fun." He called as he walked off, leaving Merlin alone with two strangers.

Slowly Merlin turned to face the girls, " So, I don't really know where I'm heading." He said biting his lip.

"Don't worry, Morgana and I got you. Trust me, stick with us and you'll be fine." Gwen assured while picking up the box of books and putting it in the cart. Then she started to walk away with all of Merlin's stuff, Morgana following her. Merlin trailing behind like a puppy.

"So Merlin, Where are you from?" Gwen asked.

"Ealdor. It's this really little town in Wales, hidden in the hills. What about you two?"

"Both me and Gwen are from here, London. Practically grew up together."

"Cool." Merlin mumbled as he walked while playing with his hands.

"Calm down, Merlin. There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me, I know how scary it looks, but everyone here is actually nice or at least decent." Gwen said in a reassuring voice.

"Everyone, expect Valiant." Morgana chimed in.

"Actually, Morgs is right about that one. Stay away from him, he's bad news."

"Who is he?" Merlin asked his voice a bit shaky.

"An arse, that's who. Just stick with me and Gwen, and you'll be fine."

Merlin nodded, and the rest of the walk was quiet. Sometimes Gwen would point out things about the school, like the bathrooms and eating hall. A couple of minutes later they reached his room, Merlin stepped forward and unlocked his room for them. He didn't have a roommate, he practically had to beg Gaius to get him a single room. Saying that it would be easier to sleep if he was alone.The room was small. It had rich hardwood floors, and light grey walls. There was a single window, which the bed was by. The closest was average size, and there was already a desk and bookshelf in the room. The girls pushed the cart into the middle of the room, and turned to look at him with big eyes.

"Come on let's unpack." Gwen said.

"No that's okay. You don't have to do that."

"How else are we going to learn about you? It's the fast way, so shut the door and come help us." Morgana said Merlin did as she asked having a feeling that she would hurt him if he didn't.

"You guys start on the bookshelf, and I'll put my clothes away. We can do pictures and other stuff together. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." They both said at the same time, and then they went to work. It was mainly quiet, but every now and then the girls would make a remark on one of the books.

"Have you really read all of these?" Gwen asked as she looked at the already overflowing bookshelf.

"Yep, and those are just my favorites, I have two more bookshelves at home still filled."

"Merlin this is two and a half boxes full of books." Morgana said.

"Not much to do in Ealdor. Are you guys down?"

"Yep, now on to the fun part." Gwen said as she jumped to sit on Merlin's neatly made bed. Morgana just rolled her eyes as she joined Gwen leaving Merlin the middle spot and the job of grabbing one of the boxes. Carefully joining them on the bed, he dragged the desked chair over and sat the box on it. Opening it to reveal all of his nicknacks and other nonsense that he packed. At the top of the box sat a picture of him and his mum on his 10th birthday. It was one of the best yet worst birthdays ever. Gwen picked it up with a smile.

"Are you in the hospital?"

"Yep, my mum took me ice skating for my 10th birthday. I fell and broke my arm in three different places. It was the worst pain ever, but I became the coolest kid in school. Everyone wanted to sign my cast. My mum, on the other hand, felt awful."

Gwen passed it to Morgana, who placed it on the bedside table. Morgana picked up the next photo, which was him holding his dog.

"Whose this little fella?"

"That would be Kilgharrah. I found him in the woods behind my house, I snuck him into the house while my mom was at work. Took her a week to realize I was hiding a dog in my room, and by then I was too attached." Merlin had a smile on his face, the butterflies in his stomach were long gone. Merlin took the next photo out of the box and started laughing. There in the frame was a picture of him and his mum.

"I had just won my third-grade art contest and we had gone out for ice cream.I had gotten chocolate all over my face, my smile was huge and toothy, my 1st place ribbon pinned proudly on my shirt. I was so proud of myself."

"What did you draw?" Gwen asked.

"A sailboat." Merlin said with a chuckle as he sat the photo down and the table next to the others. They unpacked the rest, Merlin telling them each things story. It wasn't until they got to the end of the last box did the butterflies return.

"Merlin, what's this?" Morgana asked holding up a black notebook. Merlin's heart went into his throat.

"It's nothing. Morgana, give it here." He said fast, approaching and trying to take the book.

"Something important must be in here if you act like that." She said with a smirk as she opened it.

"Stop." Merlin said, but he was too late. Both of the girls had their noses deep into the book.

"You're an artist." Gwen said in awe.

"I'm not. There just silly little nothings. Please give me the book."

"Merlin, these are incredible. There so lifelike." Gwen replied in defense.

"Who is this man that keeps reappearing every so often?" Morgana asked.

Merlin felt his face fall, the color go from his already pale skin. "Please give me the book!" Merlin begged. He could feel tears in his eyes start to burn.

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice was soft as she approached him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He's my father, okay! Or what I believe he looks like. I've never met him, he left before my mom even knew that she was pregnant. I draw what I think he might look like. Now can I please have my book?" Merlin's voice was defeated.

"What's his name?" Morgana asked gently.

"I don't even know that. My mum refuses to tell me, and my uncle won't either. It's not like it's important, he's the one who left."

"You have too much skill to be wasting on one pointless man." Morgana said as she handed him the book.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled.

"We're sorry Merlin." Gwen softly apologized.

"It's not like you knew. It's okay, really. It's just a touchy subject."

"We get it." They both said at the same time, which Merlin found very creepy. Merlin was about to speak when a bell went ringing through the school.

"That means, lights out. We have to go, but we will be back tomorrow to officially show you around the school. I promise." Gwen said smiling as she grabbed her and Morgana's coats. They both smiled at him as they left. Merlin put the sketchbook on his bedside table, where he kept the other drawing things. He quickly changed into his pajamas and clasped on his bed. Seconds later he was out.


	2. Touring

Of course, none of this was possible without my beta reader Kadithelazyfoodie

Merlin was awakened by is a headache-inducing alarm clock. Blindingly, he reached out and shut the clock off. Looking up from his mountain of blankets and pillows, he saw that is was only 6:30 a.m., he grumbled something unhearable as he started to fall asleep again. That was until he heard a pounding on his door, causing him to get up. The cold floor made his toes curl, sending chills up his spine. Opening his door, he glared as he met the smiling faces of Morgana and Gwen.

"Merlin, why haven't you gotten dressed yet?" Gwen asked with a worried face.

"It's 6:30. Why are you at my door? Have you ever heard of sleeping in? It's this beautiful thing, you should try it sometime." Merlin replied sarcasm dripping in his voice. Gwen just rolled her rolls as she pushed past him and into the room. Morgana following close behind her. Merlin just stood there wide eye, mouth slack as Gwen sat down on his bed and Morgana began to go through his closet.

"Merlin shut the door and your mouth." Morgana barked at him, Merlin just did as he was told. Gwen giving him a pleased smile, he just glared back.

"You act like Arthur in the morning." Gwen said with a giggle.

"Who's Arthur?"

"My brother. You are going to meet him today," Morgana said turning to him, with his outfit picked out. A pair of black skinny jeans, a blue jumper, his red scarf, and a black pea coat. "Put this on, with a pair of converse. Then we can go get breakfast. Arthur and all of his mates have FootBall practice in the mornings, so well met them after."

"Two things, Don't I have to wear the school uniform? And do I really have to meet new people? I hate meeting new people, I'm awful at it." Merlin asked with a pout.

"Only have to wear the uniform on weekdays, and yes you have too." Morgana said with a smirk.

"But I'm rubbish at meeting people." Merlin complained.

"You met me and Morgana." Gwen said bumping her shoulder with his.

"Only because I'm a klutz."

"Merlin, get dressed so we can leave," Morgana said grabbing Gwen's hand as they headed for the door, "and please do something with your hair."

The door was shut and Merlin was left there, staring at the bundle of clothes in his arms. Already regretting his choices in coming here. Ten minutes later he left his room with the clothes Morgana picked out and his hair styled. Gwen and Morgana were sitting on a bench, chatting when Merlin approached. Morgana looked up at him and twirled her fingers as a sign for him to spin around, he did as asked and got a satisfied look in return.

"You look adorable, Merlin. Very cute." Gwen said, causing Merlin's cheeks to heat up.

"Let's go eat." Merlin mumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Gwen let out a laugh as she loped her arms with Merlin and Morgana taking his other arm, leading the way.

"So, Merlin, anyone special back in Ealdor?" Gwen asked with a cheeky grin.

Merlin just rolled his eyes, "Seeing how no one is gay in Ealdor, that would be a no. What about you two?

"Both me and Morgs have boyfriends. You'll meet them later today. I'm dating the most romantic man in the whole world, his name is Lance." Merlin could picture the hearts floating around her.

"I'm dating Arthur's best friend, Leon." Morgana said much more calmly then Gwen. Merlin just nodded his head along as they both started talking about their significant others. He liked it like this, were all he had to do was listen. He could do that, it took the nervousness he felt out of the conversation. Gwen was just finishing the story about her and Lance's first kiss when they entered the Dining Hall.

The Hall was massive, round stone pillars going all of the ways up to the ceiling. One whole wall was just made of glass, looking out at the lake. There were only a couple of dozen of kids in the hall and most looked half asleep. The three of them each went to a different line; Morgana to the cereal, Gwen to the fruit, and Merlin to the eggs and bacon. Merlin turned around to look at the sea of tables, he had lost the two people he actually knew. He could feel his heart start to pick up, his hands starting to shake, the color draining from his face. Then he felt something bump his hip, looking to his left he saw Gwen smiling at him. He let out the breath he seemed to be holding in, he returned a lopsided grin and followed Gwen to where Morgana was sitting. From then on they sat in comfortable silence every now and then one of them talking. It was Morgana this time that started the conversation.

"So, Merlin, what do you want to do? What's Merlin Ambrosius dream?"

Merlin froze with his fork halfway to his mouth, he gently sat his fork down as he spoke, "Umm...Well, I want to go into graphic design. Like artwork for books and comics, but my Uncle Gaius wants me to become a doctor, so I'll probably do that."

"Merlin Ambrosius, don't you ever let anyone tell you what to do with your life! It's YOUR life, not your Uncle's." Morgana's face and voice were deadly serious, it sent a chill down Merlin's spine.

"Merlin, there's an art class here. You must sign up for it. We can stop at registration before we go to the practice field." Gwen spoke with determination.

"Guys, it's okay. Really, it's just some silly hobby anyway."

"Do you love it? Do you love art, Merlin?" Morgana asked in the same tone as before.

"Yes. It's the one thing I can do right."

"Then let's go." Morgana said, pushing herself up and grabbing her tray. Gwen and Merlin followed close behind. Before he knew where he was, Merlin was sitting in a hard leather chair, changing his free period for an art class. He was lucky he packed an extra sketch pad with his things. When they left the office, Merlin let out a laugh.

"My Uncle's going to kill me."

"At least you're going done defending something you love." Morgana laughed out as she hooked her arms with Merlin, Gwen following in suit. By the time they arrived at the practice field, the players were putting their gear into their bags.

"Good where on time," Gwen said with a smile as she waved to one of the players, who Merlin guessed was Lance, "Come on, you're going to love everyone." Merlin let out a groan as he was pulled along. When they were close enough Gwen lets go of his arm and went off to kiss Lance hello. Morgana through stayed by his side; Merlin was silently blessing her. His heart did feel like it stopped when everyone's eyes turned to look at him.

"Boys, this is Merlin Ambrosius. He moved in yesterday from Ealdor, Wales. Play nice." Morgana said giving them a warning.

"When have we ever been rude," One of the boys said with a grin. He had long brown hair that ended at his shoulders, stubble on his cheeks, he was one of those devilishly handsome blokes. "The names Gwaine Macken." He held out his hand which Merlin took to shake.

A pair of hands came down on Gwaine's shoulders, looking up Merlin met the eyes of what he could only describe as a giant. The man had short cut blonde hair and was built like a truck. "I would stay away from this one. He can get you into some serious trouble, I'm Percy Hopper." Merlin half smiled up at him.

The next to step up was an average built and handsome man. He had unruly curly red-brown hair, Merlin knew exactly who he was before he even spoke. "I'm Leon Young. But I think you already knew that from Morgana." Merlin just nodded his head.

A boy with the same dark skin tone as Gwen stepped up, he had dark brown eyes, and buzz cut black hair. "I'm Elyan Coulby. Gwen's brother." After him was Lance, a tan man with thick black hair and a charming smile. Merlin could tell by looking at him that he was as head over heels for Gwen as she was for him.

The last to introduce themselves was who Merlin guessed was Arthur. Arthur stood around Merlin's height, maybe Merlin as an inch taller, but Arthur body was the complete opposite of Merlin's. While Merlin's was lankier, some may even say scrawny. Arthur, on the other hand, was broad. His shoulders strong and long, forming the perfect V with his hips. His skin was a golden tan, making his blue eyes stand out even more than they already were. He had a thick head of golden blonde hair, that he was constantly running his fingers through. Arthur scanned Merlin up and down until he met his eyes. This feeling like he was going to puke was why he hated meeting new people and Arthur was causing that feeling.

"Arthur Pendragon." His smile was blinding, he had this glint in his eyes that was enduring.

"Merlin Ambrosius." Merlin said as he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"Ambrosius? Where have I heard that?" Arthur's voice was in between deep and high, so to Merlin's ears that meant it sounded perfect.

"Ummm..my Uncle Gaius, he works here. He's one of the science professors here." Merlin answered, keeping his breathing calm.

I can do this. I can do this. It's just people, they're like me. I can do this. He repeated over and over in his head.

"So that's how you got in. I was beginning to wonder how the hell someone like you could end up here." Arthur replied with a smirk.

"Someone like me?" Merlin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know what I mean."

"What, someone who had to do actual work? Who didn't have their father give him only the best? Well, I'm sorry, your highness, but not all of us are spoiled pricks."

A shocked look locked on to everyone's face, everyone but Arthur's. Arthur stood there with his shoulders pushed back, his eyes glaring, his whole body was tense.

"If your going to hit me then hit me, Arthur. It doesn't change the fact that I'm right about you."

"You don't even know who I am."

"I know a lot of people like you, Arthur." Merlin said before turning and walking away. They just stood there silent, until Merlin hit the edge of the Football field did Morgana speak.

"That could have gone worse." Arthur just rolled his eyes and stomped off, leaving them standing in the field.


End file.
